


After

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story of an unusual encounter between a cashier and a potential customer.





	After

Marley walked into the shop the day after he died.

Eve shuddered as she saw him walk in, staring to take in every detail of the sight. She knew what had happened to Marley. She’d read the articles, seen the bloody pictures. His had not been a pretty death. Marley always had joked about wanting to make the front page of the newspaper, but the implication had been that he would have become rich, famous, beloved- not the latest victim in a string of grisly murders.

And yet, here he was, in the flesh, waiting in line patiently after having grabbed some trinket off the clearance rack.

It was unmistakably him, down to the mole on his chin and the slight limp from his clubfoot, and he looked as good as ever, a smile on his face, seemingly unaware that his death had made headlines across the city just the night before. As the line slowly moved and he approached Eve’s register, she could hear that he was humming something, a cheery tune that she couldn’t quite place but that sounded deeply familiar. The other customers seemed to notice nothing unusual, neatly lining up behind him as they prepared to check out- but then, probably none of them had known Marley like Eve had, and who would think to connect a murder victim’s face to that of the very living person in front of you? 

Eventually, it became Marley’s turn at the register. He slammed down the clearance trinket- a Christmas ornament, shaped like a bell but without a ringer, and covered in gaudy, glittery gold paint- and looked Eve in the eye, his gaze seeming to look deep into her.

Eve, uncertain what to say, retreated to her training and silently looked for the ornament’s price sticker, picking the little bell up and twisting it around in her hands.

“Eve.” His voice was low. “Listen to me.”

There was no price sticker on the ornament. Eve set it down and looked back up at Marley.

“They know what we did, Eve.” The words made Eve’s blood run cold, sent a shiver down her back, but still she said nothing, only waited for Marley to go on. “And if you don’t act fast, you’ll be next.”

After this she opened her mouth, unsure what exactly she would say but certain that something needed to be said- and in the blink of an eye, Marley had disappeared, nothing to show that he had ever been there except for the golden ornament still resting atop the counter.

Eve gulped and looked back at the ever-growing line, the customers all looking back at her, the confusion in their eyes matching her own.

Finally, the next person in line, a young woman with long cerulean hair, spoke up.

“Um, does this mean it’s my turn?”


End file.
